Interns and Tasers
by Sakura478
Summary: Alright, so she tased him on a train. So what? He was a doctor and she was his summer intern, he would be completely professional about the whole thing right? It's not like he's going to turn her next few months into a living hell or anything? He's far too respectable for that, he is an Uchiha after all. Itasaku. Itachi/Sakura. AU
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I should not be publishing a new story but I can't help it. I have had some of the worst months of my life and I have yet to write anything in all that time. To any returning fans, should I still have any, I'm really sorry for the wait. I've just been at the point where I would have killed all my characters off and I write romantic comedies. So anyway, for my new readers sorry for all of that. This was originally a oneshot in response to a review promise I made for **The Course of a Year**(another Itasaku I will update by next week). I wrote it and it ended up turning into a story so sorry but I will get started on that oneshot! Anyway enough of my talking here is the first chapter of **Interns and Tasers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would have been an OVA**

* * *

"Hey forehead wake up!"

Sakura groaned and turned over away from the annoying pig. She had been up until four the night, or morning, before finishing a paper for her organic chemistry class and she had no desire to be up until the _next _morning.

"Fine I guess you want to miss that internship you've been talking about for the past six months. Seems so odd that you would rather sleep than show up since you were chosen out of-how many was it? A hundred, two hundred-

"Three thousand," Sakura grumbled in her sleep and then she nearly jumped out of her bed. "Wait WHAT?!

"Forehead, it's eight o'clock," Ino said pointing to the clock above Sakura's door.

"Fuck," Sakura cursed and she tucked and rolled off her bed and into the bathroom making Ino snort.

"You're a medical student not a ninja forehead."

"Better than being a hooker," Sakura teased and she slammed the door right before a pillow smacked the door where Sakura's head had been previously.

"I'm a dancer Sakura. I was featured in the Boston Globe!"

"Whatever helps you sleep pig."

"I WENT TO JUILLIARD!"

Sakura chuckled before turning the shower on, drowning out most of her roommates screeching. She hurriedly rubbed shampoo across her scalp and she hissed when she nicked her knee with her razor.

"It is just not my day today," she scowled and she stepped out of the shower and put a towel on her head before walking out into her room where Ino was waiting with a coffee and a very chic suit laid out.

"I take back everything bad I've ever said about you," Sakura told her fingering the emerald green button up top. She pulled it on and she felt very professional with the grey skirt and a slim cropped jacket.

"Even calling me a pig," Ino inquired and Sakura tapped her chin in thought before smirking.

"Well maybe not _everything_."

"Really well that's unfortunate," Ino pouted and when she revealed what was behind her back Sakura nearly fainted.

"Jimmy Choo Suede Pumps _in Black_," Sakura sighed and Ino grinned before cocking her hand beside her ear.

"So what was that you were saying...

"That you are the best friend in existence and you have no pig features whatsoever," Sakura whispered her emerald eyes only fixated on the pair of shoes that she had been fawning over since their purchase six months ago. Ino had been flaunting them in her face every chance she got.

"That my girl," Ino winked and Sakura nearly groaned when her hands made contact with the shoes. She pulled them on and headed for the door chugging coffee as she went. She was nearly to the door when Ino called for her to stop.

"What?" Sakura swore to Kami that if Ino had changed her mind about the shoes she was going to-

"Kick some ass forehead." Sakura felt a warm feeling enter her chest as her friend gave her a reassuring smile. It was moments like this that reminded Sakura why her and Ino had been best friends for the better part of fifteen years.

"Just make sure you don't do the kicking with those shoes because-

"_Good-bye _Ino."

And it was moments like _that_ that made Sakura realize how important this internship was. It was another step towards having a job at a quality hospital after graduation which meant money and success.

And her own apartment.

* * *

Sakura walked up to the train station and was grateful that one destined for Konoha Block Twelve was pulling up into the station. That would practically drop her off at the hospital's front steps. Sakura slid her card into the machine and stepped onto the train.

The train was crowded and Sakura grabbed onto the railing closest to the door. The door closed and Sakura did an eternal victory dance. At this rate she would be able to get to the internship with fifteen minutes to spare. She smiled at the people next to her and before grabbing a pair of headphones from her pocket.

She relaxed as a familiar song came on and she gently leaned her head against the pole she was gripping. She turned her mind towards the internship she had managed to score.

She had applied for it back in January when her professor mentioned it to her. It was an opportunity to study under the head doctors at Konoha's General Hospital. She was among thirty people chosen out of three thousand to get the internship. If she did a good job she might be eligible for a job after graduation,and if she impressed them enough they may pay for her schooling. Sakura could feel the pressure weighing down on her shoulders.

Wait a sec, that weight wasn't the result of mental anguish. There was actually something on her shoulders.

It was a hand. A very strong hand that grasped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura ignored it, they were probably just holding on because they had slipped from the railing. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it since the train was pulling up to her stop. Sakura made a move to get off when the hand slipped. Sakura could feel the heat creep up her neck. She felt like a victim in a hentai manga.

She was being groped on a public train!

"You perv!" Sakura turned around and whipped out a piece of unused plastic and jabbing it into the man's side.

"UGH, did you just tase me?" Sakura looked down as the man held his side. He glared up at her and Sakura gulped. Not because she was frightened, although he was giving off some rather unfriendly waves, but because he had to have been the most gorgeous men she had ever seen in her life. She snapped out of her stupor and glared at him before turning around.

"That's what you get for groping an innocent woman," Sakura huffed and she heard the man give an indignant snort as he stood up.

"Groping an innocent woman? Is that what you think happened?" Sakura turned back around and she glared up at him. She tried not to let the fact that he was easily a foot taller intimidate her.

"What do you perverts have another name for it?"

"Yes," he said glaring down at her. "It's called slipping, it's what happens when the train I jerking back and forth and the railing is taken up by some snot nosed brat who is too busy listening to her headphones to notice that she is blocking the railing." Sakura flushed a dark red.

"A brat am I?"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you _brats_ have another name for yourselves?" Sakura glared at him for throwing his words back to her. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Whatever I have somewhere to be," Sakura spat and she stomped off. Kami she hated assholes like that. She was just glad that she would probably never see him again. If she did though, she was going to stick her taser where the sun don't shine.

* * *

Itachi was having the single worst day of his entire life.

He woke up late, his fridge had stopped working in the middle of the night making his food spoil, and his coffee maker had bubbled over before falling over onto the floor and breaking into at least a dozen unidentifiable pieces. On top of all that he missed his usual train and was forced onto the over crowded late comers train with half the population of Konoha.

"This is ridiculous," Itachi murmured before finding an open corner near one of the doors. Before he could make it a woman with the most ridiculous dye job he had ever seen clung onto the open railing. Itachi growled slightly and he was grateful that no one here knew who he was. His flawless reputation would be ruined otherwise.

Itachi walked over to the spot anyway and placed his hand on the roof of the train. He would still be on time for his shift. He had wanted to get there early to prep for the new interns that would be coming in but he would just have to hope that Sasori and Pein would take care of it before he got there.

Itachi nearly fell over when the train jerked forward. His hand found purchase on the young woman's shoulder. He tried to move it but nearly fell again. He let out a sigh of relief when the sign above him flashed, letting him know they were only seconds away from his stop. The train once again jerked and this time his hand dropped to a place he would never reach for in a public place.

_Fuck my life_

"You perv!"

Itachi had opened his mouth to apologize when a sharp pain went through his entire body. He withheld the yelp that had made its way up his throat but he was unable to stop himself from falling to the ground.

"UGH, did you just tase me?" Itachi clutched his side and glared up at the young woman. She was looking down at him and he saw her gulp slightly before turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's what you get for groping an innocent woman." Itachi nearly scoffed at her statement.

"Groping an innocent woman? Is that what you think happened," he asked before standing up. The woman turned back around and he was glad to see her hesitate as he towered over her barely five foot frame.

"What do you perverts have another name for it?"

"Yes," he said glaring down at her. "It's called slipping, it's what happens when the train I jerking back and forth and the railing is taken up by some snot nosed brat who is too busy listening to her headphones to notice that she is blocking the railing." The woman, or really girl he thought, flushed a dark red and he expected her to start apologizing when she grit her teeth and glared up at him.

"A brat am I?"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you _brats_ have another name for yourselves," Itachi asked mocking her earlier statement. He saw her hand twitch towards her taser but notepad she just turned around.

"Whatever I have somewhere to be," she spat before storming off the platform. Itachi watched her go and waited until she was out of sight before rubbing the spot on his side that she had tased. It hurt but he didn't really have time to worry about it. He took a short cut to the hospital and quickly showed his ID to the front desk before heading up the the fourth floor where he saw Sasori jotting down notes on a clipboard and chugging what looked to be black coffee.

"Look who decided to show up," Sasori said not looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well you better get in the mood. We have thirty bubbly, naive medical students waiting for us downstairs."

"Hn."

The two doctors headed down stairs and Itachi saw that the other twenty-eight doctors involved in the program were already waiting. Itachi gave a brief nod to Pein, who was currently explaining the program to the young wanna be doctors.

"Now you have all been matched up with people-

* * *

based on the medical field you wish to major in."

Sakura couldn't recall ever feeling so excited. The monotone ginger doctor in front of her pulled out a list and started reading off the names of the students and their mentor for the next three weeks.

"Temari Sabaku, you will be paired with Doctor Kato," he said motioning to where an elderly doctor was greeting a young blonde woman. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura nearly squealed when her name was called out but managed to contain herself. "You will be paired with Doctor Uchiha."

Sakura looked over to where the man was pointing to see a familiar face.

"Y-you," Sakura found she could not even finish her accusation when the man looked her over with cold eyes.

"Ah yes, you're the brat from earlier aren't you?"

"Excuse you, you per-

"I see you two are already acquainted," the main doctor said looking up at the two of them from his clipboard. "Good, then you can skip your introductions and get right to work."

Sakura swallowed her protests and walked over to where the 'pervert' was standing. His face was blank and the definition of professionalism. Hopefully he wouldn't be horrible to work with. Sakura needed to impress at this internship.

"This way," he said shortly and Sakura followed him as they headed towards what Sakura assumed was the neurologist department. Sakura smiled at the doctors they passed on their way and was surprised to see that the man in front of her made no indication that he even noticed their presence.

"Um, are we going to your office," Sakura asked hesitantly and Doctor Uchiha only nodded before stopping outside a closed door.

"This way," he said opening it. Sakura walked in and she heard him close the door behind them. She expected him to yell at her but instead he went behind his desk and sat down.

"Have a seat," he said gesturing to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. She stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before taking a seat. "So I assume that you're planning on becoming a neurologist," he said looking at her. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but then closed it. This was so confusing, wasn't he going to yell or at least scold her? Maybe glare at her a bit.

"I assume you're intelligent since you got this internship but if the judges were mistaken I'll be happy to send you home and get someone who is at least capable of answering a few simple questions."

Yeah, that was a bit of the attitude that she was expecting.

"Yes, I plan on becoming a neurologist. I just got my bachelors from Konoha University and I plan on staying there to finish up the next four years before I go intern at a hospital."

"Hm, and I assume you wish to do your internship here," the Uchiha man said leaning back in chair.

"That is what I want. I've always wanted to work here," she told him giving him a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. He seemed to have completely forgotten this morning's incident and she was grateful that at least he was being professional.

"Well that's good. I happen to know we'll have a position open by the time you graduate."

"Really," Sakura asked nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Yes, a member of the critical care unit will be retiring around the time you finish your schooling."

"I didn't know that neurologists work in the critical care unit," Sakura said confused.

"They don't," he said and Sakura frowned at him. "But they always need cleanup people and one of the janitors will be retiring by then. I'm sure that will be a nice job for a disrespectful brat like yourself."

He got up and walked out of office leaving Sakura shocked in his wake. She soon felt a surge of anger rush through her and she stormed out of the office and ran after Doctor Uchiha who was just turning down the hallway.

"WAIT! DOCTOR UCHI-

Sakura stopped as a hand clamped itself over her mouth. She looked up to see Doctor Uchiha glaring at her. At that moment his eyes almost looked red and Sakura wondered how such an unfriendly and rather frightening person came to work at a hospital.

"Fine. You want to work under me than you may. But listen up," Doctor Uchiha said his eyes narrowing. "I have a lot of work to do and I don't need you slowing me down. You will be silent, you will walk behind me at all times, and you will not talk to nor disturb any of my patients. Are we clear, brat?"

Sakura looked up at him and she could never recall hating any man as much as she did then. He was a self absorbed prick and Sakura wished she had picked another field to major in, but seeing as she was already here...

"Crystal."

She might as well make the best of it.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. I will update only on Tuesdays but whether its this Tuesday or next Tuesday is up to your **reviews;p**

**-Sakura478**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter Two! I'm sorry for the wait.** Thank-you to everyone who reviewed!** It means a lot to me and I'm grateful that you took the extra seconds to leave a review. I love getting them:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura followed after Dr. Uchiha as he walked briskly down the hallway. Her much shorter legs were having trouble keeping up but she was going to prove herself to this asshole if it killed her.

"I don't have any surgeries scheduled for today so you will sit and listen quietly while I conduct some follow up appointments." he said as they walked into a small checkup room.

"So you already performed surgery on all the people we'll see today?" Sakura asked amazed.

"That's what follow up means." he said curtly and Sakura frowned. Was he always such an ass or was today just a bad day?

"Itachi!" Sakura heard and she heard Dr. Uchiha, or Itachi it seemed, curse before a young silver haired man walked into the room. Sakura was taken aback by the huge blood splatters that coated his scrubs. She saw Dr. Uchiha wrinkle his nose and Sakura felt almost nauseas when she noticed the blood was dripping onto the floor. This was a checkup room, what were the patients going to think when they saw a huge pool of blood on the floor?

"Hidan, why are dripping blood on my clean floor when the ER is on the opposite side of the hospital?" Dr. Uchiha asked glaring at the man and Sakura was surprised when the man just grinned.

"I was just coming by to say hello. And meet your little trainee of course." Hidan said looking over at her. Sakura nearly flinched when his grin turned swiftly into a leer. "Definitely worth the walk." He hummed looking her up and down.

"Hidan, get out."

Hidan pouted. "Oh come on Ita-chan-

"Don't make me repeat myself." Sakura nearly shivered at the doctor's icy glare and it wasn't even directed at her.

"Geez, someone's on their time of the month." Hidan said scoffing. "Don't worry he's usually much nicer than this. Still got a stick up his ass, but nicer." Hidan said giving her a little grin.

"I would hope so." she said grimly and Hidan laughed while Dr. Uchiha glared at her.

"Looks like you two are getting along." Hidan remarked chuckling.

"Get out." Her newly crowned mentor looked pissed and Hidan held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving. See ya around." He said winking at Sakura. It might have been more charming if there wasn't blood smudged on his cheek.

After Hidan departed, the pissed off doctor walked to where a phone was connected to the wall. He pulled it from the wall and quickly hit the one.

"Yes, this is Dr. Uchiha. I need immediate clean up in room 708. Thank-you," he said curtly before eyeing the blood on the floor in distaste.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked and Dr. Uchiha looked up at her, eyes still icy.

"Hidan, he works in the ER," he said dismissively. Sakura was surprised at his tone. From the way Hidan talked to him she had assumed the two of them were friends. Then again it wouldn't surprise her if that's the way he talked to all of his friends. Asshole.

"You called for clean up."

An elderly gentleman stood there with a mop and after taking one look at the floor sighed. "I thought this was just a checkup room."

"It is, someone else dragged this in," said. The man just sighed and resumed his mopping. The mess was soon cleaned up and the janitor left after the doctor gave him a clipped thank-you.

"Do you always treat people like they're trash," Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Are you always so disrespectful to your superiors?"

* * *

"Are you always so disrespectful to your superiors?"

The girl glared at him but didn't answer. Normally he wouldn't be so terse with her or any of the people he had talked to that morning but it was swiftly becoming one of the worst days of his life on top of the increasing problems between his brother and his father which were once again showcased at the family dinner his mother had held the night before. If he had to go to one more family dinner that ended in a screaming match, like the night before, he was going to change his name and move to Suna.

" , Hinamori Yui is here," a cheerful voice announced on the intercom. Itachi sighed and got up.

"I'm going to go and get the patient. When I get back you will be sitting in that chair," Itachi said pointing to a chair in the back corner of the room. "You may watch and take notes but the names of my patients shall not be mentioned under any circumstances."

"Yes, sir," Sakura said testily. Itachi ignored her and walked down the hallway to where a large waiting room was set up.

"Hinamori Yui," he called out and a familiar redhead raised her hand.

"It's nice to see you again ," she said the crows feet around her eyes showing as she smiled. The woman was in her sixties and was suffering from terrible migraines which Itachi had treated with a series of shots a few weeks prior.

"How are you feeling Yui-san," Itachi asked and the woman smiled.

"Good, my migraines are gone and now I can listen to my grandkids yell and scream their little lungs out with only a normal headache," she joked and Itachi gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad, we're just going to give you a quick check up to make sure everything is happening the way it should be," he said leading her into the check up room. Sakura was sitting exactly where he told her to sit but she didn't have a notebook out so he assumed that she just planned to watch.

"This is Haruno Sakura; she's studying to be a Neurologist. She's my new intern," he said and Sakura stretched out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted and Yui smiled at her and took her hand in her own.

"Same." Sakura released her hand and sat back down in her seat. Yui sat down on the bed and Itachi performed the checkup. He was pleased that the woman now seemed fine and Yui gave him a cheery goodbye as she left.

"Dr. Uchiha, Inoue Aiko is here," the intercom announced and Itachi rose to his feet.

"Stay here," he told Sakura and she glared at him.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she mumbled and Itachi ignored her and walked out into the hallway to get his next patient.

He could be professional unlike the little brat.

* * *

They followed their routine until one o'clock which was Itachi's designated lunch hour. He was sure the pinkette would welcome it since her stomach had been interrupting his checkups for the past two hours with its grumbling.

"The next hour is my lunch break. You may do what you wish until two o'clock, which is when I expect you here. Should you be even a second late I will talk to Pein and have you pulled from the program.

"Yes, sir," Sakura nodded and she gave him a quick bow before darting out of the office.

"I see your intern is quite fond of you," a dark voice said. To most people the tone may have sounded flat but Itachi knew the man well enough to know he was being sarcastic. Ten years with Pein had taught him how to decipher the man's usually bland tones.

"I didn't know you took your lunch at this time as well, Pein," Itachi said making his way out onto the hallway where Pein was leaning casually against a wall.

"I don't," Pein said flatly. "But I noticed your interactions with your intern this morning and I thought I should check up on you. Due to her hasty departure from your presence, I presume I was correct in checking up on you?"

"There is no need for a checkup. She simply wishes to go and enjoy her free hour, a desire I also have," Itachi said. He attempted to sidestep Pein but he stepped in front of him much to his chagrin

"You two are the only pair who is separating for their lunch hour. Everyone else is answering questions and giving advice on school choices. Some are even just getting to know each other," Pein said and Itachi could tell his boss, and long-term friend, was very displeased with him.

"So what do you want me do? Become the woman's best friend," Itachi asked exasperatedly and Pein shook his head.

"Just be civil. Remember she is one of the brightest med students in the nation, she isn't some little brat you can frighten away with a bad temper and horrible morning breath."

Itachi resisted the urge to check his breath and instead sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll try to be nicer to Haruno-san," he said pushing her name through gritted teeth. "Anything else?"

"Not at this moment. Enjoy your lunch break." And with that, his old friend left him to his own devices. Itachi didn't really know what to do but his problem was quickly solved when a familiar silver haired bastard waved to him from down the hall.

"Hey Itachi!" Hidan called out and Itachi gave him a small wave of his own.

"Hidan," Itachi greeted. "It's nice to see you not covered in blood."

Hidan grinned. "Really? Because that's the only time I ever feel complete."

Itachi wrinkled his nose. "You are something, Hidan."

"So where are you going for lunch Tachi'?"

"I was going to go and do some paperwork in my office. My…intern has put me behind schedule."

Hidan scoffed. "You're such a bore. I'm going to go and visit Pretty Boy and Soulless. You should tag along, they ask about you." Hidan said crossing his arms but Itachi knew his friend was concerned about him as well.

"Alright," Itachi said shrugging off his coat. "I'll go."

"Whoo! Come Itachi they're waiting for us!"

Itachi knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

Sakura was beginning to regret calling Ino up for lunch.

"Wait- you _tased_ him?" Ino asked in disbelief. "I can understand you slapping him or giving him a piece of your mind, but tasing him? Kami forehead what made you so trigger happy?"

"I don't know." Sakura said throwing her hands up, nearly spilling her coffee. "I was just so nervous about the internship and then this guy is pressing up against me and then he _gropes me_ I mean wouldn't that make you go a little crazy?"

"I don't know, depends on if he was hot or not." Ino said honestly and Sakura gaped. Ino smirked. "Was he hot?"

"Ino! That has nothing to do wi-"

"So he's hot." Ino said in conclusion. She gave Sakura a devilish grin. "Come on forehead tell me about your smoking hot groper. What did he look like? Was he any good?"

"Are you asking me if my groper, who I had never met before, was good at- at _groping _me?"

"Forehead, it's the most action you've gotten in like four years. Let me have this."

"It is not." Sakura huffed. "I've been groped before."

"Not on a public train. Got to admit that's pretty kinky." Ino sang and Sakura blushed as a few people at the neighboring tables gave them strange looks.

"Ino." She hissed and Ino shrugged

"Well I'm just saying. Ever since high school your sex life has consisted of," and then Ino paused. Sakura gave her an odd look at Ino looked first left, then right, then left again. "What do you hear, forehead?"

"Nothing, pig."

"Exactly." Ino yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "_No-th-ing._ I'm almost embarrassed to be friends with you."

"I'm sorry I don't bang every decent looking guy who crosses my path." Sakura said dryly.

"I'm not looking for _decent_ guys; I'm looking for _hot_ guys. Two of whom are at our apartment almost every day."

"I would rather die than sleep with Naruto _or _Sasuke." Sakura said tersely and Ino began to fake cry.

"Why?! Why would you waste such delicious man meat? _Hinata_ has more of a sex life than you do. Hinata!"

"It's nice to know her and Kiba are doing so well."

"It is isn't it?" Ino said smiling. "They are so cute toget-not the point! You need to get laid!"

"How did this go from getting groped to needing to get laid?" Sakura asked, sipping on her tea.

"Oh come on forehead admit it, all of our conversations lead to that." Ino said smirking. "Of course if you want me to stop-

"I know Ino I know. I have to get laid." Sakura said her voice lifeless.

"That's a good girl." Ino cooed, patting Sakura on the cheek.

"I'll bite you."

"Save the biting for the bedroom." Ino told her winking. At Sakura's narrowed eyes Ino held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright tell me about the rest of your day. I assume there's a reason you're so bitchy today."

Sakura glared at her friend and was about to tell her she was not bitchy but she decided to just skip to her story. "You know the guy who groped me?"

"Well I don't know him personally but yeah." Ino said sipping her tea.

"He's the doctor I'm interning under." Sakura winced as tea hit her face after Ino spit it out.

"What?!"

"He's my boss for the next eight weeks Ino. And he hates me."

"Well you did tase him forehead. That tends to piss people off, don't know why." Ino said sarcastically and Sakura huffed.

"I didn't know he was going to be my boss."

"That was your mistake." Ino said sipping her tea. Sakura nearly groaned when she noticed the devious smile on Ino's face. "So….hot groper guy is a doctor."

"You really are a pig."

"You're the one wasting every woman's dream." Ino snapped and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're right. Every woman's dream is to be surrounded by some jackass everyday of her life."

"Damn straight." Ino said setting her cup down. "Didn't you read _Pride and Prejudice_? That was the original 'independent woman falls for the jackass'."

"I'll give you that one but I don't want to be around _Dr. Uchiha_ any longer than necessary." Sakura said and Ino's eyes widened.

"Uchiha, like Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I assume they're related." Sakura said. "Maybe they're cousins."

"You should ask Sasuke when he comes over today." Ino told her and Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke didn't make any plans to come over today."

"Do him and Naruto ever really 'make plans'?" Ino asked and Sakura sighed.

"Good point." Sakura conceded and then she caught a peak of the cock on the wall. "Shit! I need to go." She yelled placing a twenty on the table.

"Wait a sec!" Ino called out and Sakura heard Ino's heels clicking behind her. The two women made their way out of the restaurant and began walking to where the hospital was.

"You still have ten minutes until one." Ino said and Sakura shook her head.

"He'll be angry with me unless I'm early, trust me."

They were about to cross the street when Sakura saw two familiar faces. "That's him!" She told Ino pointing to where Dr. Uchiha was walking with the bloody doctor from earlier, now blood free, and two other men. Sakura could see that Dr. Uchiha was glaring at the blonde man who appeared to be in the middle of a story. He seemed to be making an exploding motion with his hands but the doctor looked less than impressed.

"Wait, the one with black hair?" Ino asked observing the group.

"Yep."

"Damn, he's hot!" Ino yelled and Sakura groaned when the four men turned to look at them. Even from across the street she could see the doctor's less than pleased expression.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

"Damn she's hot, un."

"I told you." Hidan said smirking. "Looks like her little blonde friend thinks you're attractive too, Itachi."

Itachi glared at his friends, specifically Deidara who was still ogling the pinkette. "Deidara stop drooling, it's unbecoming of you."

"Shut up, un. How can you complain about someone who looks like a fucking angel?" Deidara asked and Itachi could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

"She is not an angel." Itachi scoffed. "She's a brat."

"Regardless of her personality, the girl is quite pleasing to the eye. Especially her hair, is it natural?" Sasori asked eyeing the girl up and down. Deidara glared at him.

"You're too old to be looking at her." He spat and then he turned to Itachi. "Is it natural?"

"How would I know?" Itachi asked gritting his teeth. He had just endured a lunch with two of his most annoying friends. Sasori was the only one he could tolerate on bad days and now even he was turning against him.

"Hey look, they're coming this way." Deidara said and Itachi grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"That means it's time for you to go." Itachi said and Deidara groaned.

"You're such a party pooper." Deidara pouted and Sasori grabbed his arm.

"Let's go." Sasori said and Deidara grumbled but finally started to leave much to Itachi's relief.

"Good-bye Itachi, Hidan." Sasori said before him and his younger friend made their way back down the street.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Hidan asked and Itachi glared at him.

"I have an appointment in ten minutes. I need to go to my office." Itachi said coolly.

"You really are a party pooper." Hidan pouted and Itachi had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Just go back to the ER." He told Hidan and Hidan grinned.

"With pleasure."

Itachi watched in disbelief as Hidan walked to the ER whistling and with a big grin on his face.

"You're friend is weird."

Itachi turned around to find Sakura looking down the hallway where Hidan had disappeared down with a puzzled expression on her face.

"At least he doesn't yell loud enough to be heard across the street." Itachi said and he was pleased to see a dark red flush across his intern's cheeks.

"So you did he-hear that?" She asked and Itachi smirked.

"No need to be embarrassed she's not the first female to comment on my appearance." Itachi said smugly and he was surprised to hear Sakura scoff.

"Did any of them mention your big ego?"

"Well they definitely commented on _something_ being big but it wasn't my ego." Itachi said smugly and he almost chuckled when he heard Sakura squeak.

"You perv!"

Itachi ignored her and walked to the elevator and calmly walked on and pressed the button for his floor. When he noticed the doors were shutting with no sign of the pinkette, he stopped the door and looked out to see the woman was muttering angrily to herself down the hallway.

"As much as I enjoy watching you talk to yourself, I must inform you that the elevator is here which will take us to my room. I'd advise you to step in Haruno-san. Wouldn't want to have to fire you."

The pinkette marched over to the doors and stepped inside avoiding his gaze. He could hear her muttering words under her breath and he could detect 'jackass' 'bastard' and 'pervert' being said multiple times but he paid it no mind.

The girl wasn't going to last the week anyway.

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter two. Updates should be more regular with school being over until next semester. Just remember reviews motivate me so if you want the next chapter soon you better **review. **Also check out my other Itasaku stories:)

**-Sakura478**


End file.
